


Valuable/Valued

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Kinky Bingo Fics [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, introspective, prostitution kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Papyrus doesn't tell Sans about some of his fantasies.





	Valuable/Valued

Papyrus has a little game he plays with himself.

Being trained for the Royal Guard might be a noble position of high-status, but it doesn't earn any money. Sans is responsible for their household income.

Papyrus totals it up to himself, sometimes. And Papyrus looks at their sexlife, and - well...

Sans would never use Papyrus like that. Sans would be horrified by the suggestion that Papyrus is using his body to repay Sans for all the money he spends.

That's why Papyrus can never admit to Sans that he fantasises about it.

Papyrus hasn't done much research, but he knows that there are expensive escorts. He thinks they must be worth 1000G a night - and he's sure that Sans would agree that Papyrus is worth that much.

Which is a problem for Papyrus' fantasies, since that would cut their imagined sexlife down to about once a month - and Papyrus really doesn't want that large a discrepancy between his fantasies and their reality - or else turn it to Sans scraping together enough to earn a night with Papyrus - and Papyrus doesn't want _that,_ either. Papyrus wants to be expensive, to be valuable, and he wants Sans to buy him over and over again - but he wants Sans to be the one with the power.

So Papyrus puts up lights around the house to make it look pretty, and pretends that electricity has to be paid for instead of being provided freely by the Core. Papyrus finds himself paints and art supplies at the Dump and pretends that Sans bought them for him, pretends they were mixed by monsters (which would automatically raise their price and therefore raise the price that Papyrus was paying off in bed).

Papyrus' favourites, though, are the components for the puzzles and traps he creates and maintains in case of a human. They're part of Snowdin's defences, so they're paid for by the Crown, but most of the time Sans is the one who brings them to him, and it's so very easy to pretend that Sans _bought_ them for him. (Papyrus always checks to make absolutely sure that Sans _hasn't,_ because he loves the idea of using his body to repay Sans but he hates the thought of Sans tiring himself out just to afford some fancy trinkets that Papyrus can be perfectly happy without.)

Papyrus builds new puzzles in the woods, and tots up the price of everything that goes into them, and smiles to himself at the thought that he 'owes' Sans a week in bed to pay him for this new puzzle.

Sans would hate it if he knew Papyrus thinks like this.

But Sans doesn't have to know.


End file.
